


The Baby Whisperer

by jacaranda_bloom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art Curator Harry, Babies, Bottom Harry, English Countryside, Equine Veterinarian Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Neighbours being neighbourly, Power Bottom Harry, Prior Mpreg Harry, Publican Niall, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Tea is the great leveller, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: Harry’s newborn baby is having trouble sleeping and nothing he does seems to work. Tired and alone and at his wits end, Harry is at a loss until a new neighbour arrives to turn his world upside down.OR the one where being neighbourly takes on a whole new meaning.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 171
Kudos: 844





	1. Welcome to the Neighbourhood

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by to check out my little story, I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This story was originally written for the [ Momrry Fic Fest 2020 ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/momrryfest2020/)but I went so far over the 8k maximum word count that I had to pull it and write another fic for the fest. Oopsie! Please go and check out the amazing fics that were created as part of the fest!
> 
> The commissioned cover artwork for this fic was created by the immensely talented Tanya (aka wilywolf). Please go and show them some love on [ Tumblr ](https://wilywolf.tumblr.com/) and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wilywolf92/).
> 
> Massive shoutout to my wonderful beta [ Nicola](https://missytearex.tumblr.com/) \- you're a star and I couldn't do this without you.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome - they make me so happy and I appreciate them greatly. xx

Harry tip-toes backwards out of the doorway, careful, so careful to avoid any obstacles that might be in his path. In his sleep-deprived state, he can barely remember how to walk let alone where the furniture is placed. He daren’t look though, too afraid to turn his head as sweat prickles at his temples and on his upper lip. He wants to lick it away but he holds firm. His breaths are shallow, terrified that even the tiniest sound will wake the sleeping beast on the other side of the room. Two more steps and then he’ll be in the hallway and have his reprieve, however brief it may be.

The light streaming in through the living room doors comes into his peripheral vision as he makes it over the threshold. He is so close he can practically smell the sweet taste of freedom. Then he hears it...

The crunch of gravel. The whoosh of air brakes being applied. The shout of a man’s voice. The slamming of a door, and then another.

Harry panics. Eyes darting to the direction the sounds are coming from and then back into the semi-darkened room. Movement. Oh god. No, no, no.

A sharp inhale of air is the last warning he gets before the cry rings out and shatters Harry’s world.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he sighs and trudges back into the room. “Shhh... angel, it’s okay, Daddy’s here,” he says as he leans over the side of the crib, picking up his precious baby girl and laying her on his chest. “It’s alright, Luna. Just some noises from outside.”

His attempts to soothe are unsuccessful like they often are. He knows it was a fool’s errand to try and put her down so close to her next feed but he just wanted half an hour to deal with the laundry, sterilize some bottles, and maybe get five minutes to himself.

She’s not having it though. He sighs and shifts her further up his chest so her head is over his shoulder, hand splayed on her back as he heads back out in the living area. Her cries wane but don’t dissipate entirely. 

_She’s just fussy_ . Harry replays the words of his Health Visitor in his head. _She’ll settle down once she gets used to her surroundings. She’ll sleep better once she’s on solids_. She means well, and Harry’s sure everything she said was true, but it did little to quell the sinking feeling in his stomach that he’s failing dismally at this whole parenting thing.

Harry goes over to the windows and looks out on the rolling green fields of the farmland beyond his garden. Luna’s grumbling trails off as she must realise he’s not taking her back to bed. She’s got him wrapped around her little finger.

He hears more movement and voices outside in the driveway and goes to his front window to see what the commotion is that thwarted his latest efforts to get Luna to sleep.

There’s a large truck with the words _Jim’s Northern Removals_ painted on the side in big red letters. Two burly looking men in uniforms emblazoned with the same logo walk down the ramp at the back carrying a plastic-covered mattress as two more pass them and disappear inside the vehicle.

Right. The new neighbour.

Harry goes over to the fridge and takes the letter from under the magnet. He’d forgotten this was happening today, even though Louis, the neighbour in question, had sent him a lovely introductory note last week. It was really considerate and bodes well for their yet to be commenced friendship. At least he hopes they can be friends. This Louis person will be the only other human for miles around and as their homes are two-halves of the one recently converted barn, if they didn’t get along that would be incredibly awkward.

_Hi Neighbour,_

_I thought I would drop you a short note to introduce myself. I’m Louis and I’m an Equine Veterinarian. I’ve just accepted a new job at the Greyfield Stables on the other side of town and am moving up from Hereford._

_The realtor mentioned you had a newborn baby so I’ll try to be as quiet as possible when I move in and schedule the truck so it arrives during the middle of the day. I don’t know if that’ll help as I’m sure your sleeping pattern is all over the place, but hopefully, it won’t be too much of a disruption._

_Anyway, I’m looking forward to meeting you and your bundle of joy when you’re available. And if you need to contact me for any reason just pop around or you can reach me on the number below._

_Thanks,_

_Louis Tomlinson_

_7911 585 902_

Harry had sent a text off to Louis immediately upon receiving the letter, thanking him for his consideration and letting him know he was looking forward to meeting him. It was only polite, after all, and given that they were going to be such close neighbours he wanted to get off on the right foot.

He wonders what this Louis will be like and whether it’s just going to be him, or if there will be others moving in too. The houses are quite big, with three bedrooms and spacious living areas; more than enough for a large family. Perhaps Louis has children that could be future playmates for Luna? Or maybe Louis is older? An Equine Veterinarian sounds like a job that could be done by someone of a varying age range. Harry hopes at the very least they can reach a happy accord.

He ponders that thought as he checks the time on the microwave, bouncing Luna gently in his arms. It’s nearly time for her next feed so he puts the kettle on to boil and takes the last sterilized bottle from the rack, spooning in the powdered formula in readiness. He’s become very adept at doing everything one-handed as his little girl doesn’t appreciate being put down. He rinses the rest of the bottles and arranges them in the sterilizer, adding the water to the bottom and turning it on.

The kettle bubbles and clicks off, the sound becoming so familiar to his ears now that he hears it in his sleep. When he gets to sleep, that is. He pours in the water and then shakes it until it’s mixed together, adding a small amount of cooled boiled water from the fridge to the top and shaking it again. 

The sun is streaming in through the large, double-height windows as he sits down in the padded leather rocking chair next to the couch. He props his feet up on the footstool and grabs the pillow from the coffee table, laying Luna down, her head resting in the crook of his arm. 

From his vantage point off to the side of his living room, he can see out over the fields and just past the low stacked-stone wall that separates his and Louis’ gardens. He checks the temperature of the milk on his wrist and when he’s sure it’s okay, he nudges the teat at Luna’s lips and she opens up hungrily, sucking on it immediately. At least she’s a good eater, he muses and sends up a silent thanks to the baby gods.

Aside from her unwillingness to sleep for more than two hours at a time, and usually then only when Harry’s cuddling her, she’s truly a wonderful baby and he loves her with all his heart. From the moment Harry had given birth, he’d been overwhelmed with how much love he was capable of feeling for another human. When the tiny little crying, wriggling, blue-eyed, raven-haired ball of energy had been held up over the screen he’d wept and steadfastly promised her that he would be everything she’d ever need.

Harry never worried that he was going to be doing this alone; he’s a capable, smart, resourceful man with enough love to fill any gap her other father may have left. _Father_ is probably a generous term for his ex considering he opted out of their lives as soon as Harry had announced his pregnancy. Bastard. Harry would’ve regretted becoming the bit-on-the side but as he didn’t _know_ he was, he doesn’t feel he shares any blame for the situation that unfolded.

Theodore, yes Theodore, not Theo—and really, that should have had the alarm bells ringing from the outset—had swept Harry off his feet. They’d met at an art exhibition that Harry was curating in Florence. He’d been drawn to Theodore’s confidence, the ease with which he carried himself, and the way he spoke knowledgeably about the art that Harry had lovingly sourced. His handsome features and witty banter had sealed the deal and Harry fell hard and fast. It was a whirlwind of romantic dinners, expensive gifts, and trips to exclusive resorts all over Europe and the Mediterranean.

Theodore’s work as the CEO of his textiles company meant he travelled a lot, but Harry’s career required the same as he scoured the globe for pieces to add to the collections he brought together. There was never a cause for concern in Harry’s mind, just two globe-trotters with important and busy lives. Sadly, he couldn’t have been more mistaken. 

Harry had been keen to settle down too, at thirty-two he yearned for a home and to lay down a solid foundation for the future with the man he loved. So when, little over a year into their relationship, Harry had discovered he was pregnant, he was elated. It wasn’t planned, but it just felt so right; the perfect cherry on top of the beautiful life they were building with each other.

He had decided to surprise Theodore with the wonderful news and they’d arranged to meet in Florence. Harry had booked them a beautiful room at the Hotel Berchielli, overlooking the Ponte Vecchio bridge and only a few minutes walk from the Uffizi Gallery where they had first met.

Harry had felt radiant as he waited for Theodore at a table on the balcony, the pregnancy hormones adding an extra glow to his complexion as the sun was setting and casting a golden hue over the river. He was so excited at being able to finally share his news and thrilled to embark on this wonderful adventure together. But as he uttered the words, the look of sheer horror and rage on Theodore’s face was enough to extinguish his joy in an instant.

His world came crashing down around him as Theodore hauled a stricken Harry back to their room, their appetisers left untouched on the table behind them. Theodore had called his lawyer from the elevator and soon after Harry had found himself signing a non-disclosure contract; ensuring to keep their relationship, and now their child, a secret. Apparently settling down with Harry was never on the cards and would interfere with his _other_ relationships. Harry had been too shocked to ask how many others he had across the globe and it seemed pointless anyway, it’s not like Harry wanted anything more to do with the piece-of-shit scumbag anyway. He and his baby would be better off without him.

Harry’s lawyer had taken over from there, negotiating full custody, a healthy settlement, and ongoing support payments, all confidential, of course, and that was just fine with him.

He looks down at Luna who has stopped drinking and fallen asleep, as she’s prone to do; belly full and content in Harry’s arms.

A noise from outside draws his attention and he sees a man standing at the edge of Louis’ garden, looking out over the farmland. As he’s not donning a uniform like the other men, Harry assumes this is his new neighbour, Louis. He’s wearing a grey beanie with soft wisps of hair peeking out around the edges. From Harry’s vantage point the man is standing side-on, sharp cheekbones are casting shadows on his face, hands on his hips, his small but lithe stature giving off a sense of confident calm. 

Louis turns to head back inside and he pauses for a brief moment, just long enough for Harry to see his piercing blue eyes, gleaming in the sunshine even from this distance. He’s stunning and Harry sucks in a sharp breath. Harry doesn’t think he has a type, as such, but he’s tended to find himself drawn to men bigger than himself, successful and commanding executive types. Louis is the opposite of that, but there’s just something about him that intrigues Harry. He shakes himself out of his reverie as Louis disappears from view. Besides, he's not looking for a relationship and certainly not with someone who is going to be living in such close proximity.

He lets his head loll back on the cushion, eyes falling closed without a fight as he drifts off to sleep.

~~~~

Louis bids farewell to the movers and heads back inside to the kitchen, sighing as he sees the mountain of boxes he has to deal with. He reaches for his go-to-essentials box that he’d brought with him in the car that has everything he’ll need to get started before tackling the monumentally arduous task of unpacking his house. There’s the electric kettle, tea bags, long-life milk cups, his favourite mug with a horses tail as the handle, a teaspoon, garbage bags, box cutters, the hard copy of the packing list, paper towels, surface spray, toilet paper, and extension cords.

He’s got this moving caper down to a fine art after spending the last ten years shifting around the countryside as his profession has required, but he sincerely hopes this will be the last move for a long time. The decision to relocate up from Hereford for this job had been an easy one; a five-year contract, with possible extensions, having lured him in easily. Instead of renting, or living on-site, he’d deemed the time was right to purchase a piece of the English countryside for himself.

His search had ended when the real estate agent had sent him the plans and progress images of the barn conversion. He’d laid down a deposit for one of the duplexes without hesitation. He’d managed to make one trip up during the refurbishment and he’d been absolutely thrilled. Standing high and proud in picturesque farmland, and only a quick twenty-minute drive from Greyfield Stables, it was more perfect than he could’ve hoped for.

The panels of blackened boards and large format slate tiles on the roof blend perfectly with the low stone walls that separate the outside space of the two homes. Set against the lush green backdrop of the rolling fields the homes are bordered by hedging that extends out and along their street frontage, giving them a sense of grandeur whilst still being welcoming.

He fills the kettle and sets it to boil as he looks around the large open-plan living area and up to the double-height ceilings, even more sure he’s made the right call. Crisp white walls ready to hang to his artwork, a gorgeous locally sourced stone fireplace, handcrafted black granite benchtops, stainless steel appliances, and thick wooden floorboards. 

The kettle clicks off and he makes his tea, drinking it down as he prioritizes his tasks for the afternoon. There’s a lot to do, but he’s not one to leave until tomorrow what can be done today.

He drains the last of his mug and sets it down on the benchtop, clapping his hands together. “Right, time to get this done,” he says to the cavernous empty room.

The unpacking is an arduous task but he goes at it with gusto and by the early evening, the majority is done so he decides to call it quits and sort out some dinner.

The drive into the village is only five minutes down a winding country road; hedges and stone walls forming the boundaries of the properties at the roadside all the way to town. He’d stayed at the pub when he came up for his trip to see the barn and had enjoyed a lovely, hearty meal so he opts to go there again.

The warmth of an open fire envelopes him as he steps through the doorway, the dark wooden bar and rustic furnishings providing a friendly and welcoming atmosphere. There are few patrons, which he expects is normal for a Thursday evening, and makes his way to the bar, finding the same rosy-cheeked woman as he did on his last visit.

“Well, hello there, young man. Nice to see you again. What brings you back to our little village?”

It’s been a while since Louis has been called a young man. At thirty-five he isn’t exactly a spring chicken, but he supposes he has a boyish look about him and the years have been kind. Although he’s a little surprised she remembers him, he muses that they probably don’t get a lot of new faces.

“Hi, it’s nice to see you again too. I’m Louis, by the way,” he says and extends his hand over the bar. She wipes her hand on the towel to her side and gives him a firm shake. “I’ve just relocated here, actually.”

“Oh! How lovely. Into the old Johnson’s barn?”

Louis chuckles as they drop hands, amused at the small-town ways with never a secret to be kept. “Yeah. Moved in today.”

“Well, welcome to Middlesbank. I’m Hazel. We don’t have much by way of an official welcoming committee, so I guess I’m it,” she says and smiles broadly.

“Thanks. Yeah, I’m excited to be here.”

“What can I get for you?”

“Just a pint, thanks,” he says as he slides onto a barstool and points to one of the taps with a label he doesn’t recognize. “Hoping to scare up a meal too if the kitchen’s open?”

“That it is, my boy,” Hazel says with a nod and grabs a laminated menu from the counter and busies herself with pulling his beer. “The special tonight is a roast pork with veg and crackling. We’ve also got slow-cooked beef cheeks, shanks, pie with peas and gravy, grilled fish and chips, a vegetarian pasta dish and all the usual burger options.”

“Mmmm… sounds good. Reckon I’ll go with a roast.”

“Excellent,” she says and turns to call out his order through the hatch between the bar and the kitchen. “Now. What is it that brings you to our little village, Louis?” She asks as she slides his beer over and leans her elbows on the bar, all wide-eyed and waiting for him to reveal his life story. 

And so Louis does. He tells her about the new job at Greyfield Stables, of his excitement at finding the perfect property and deciding to buy rather than rent so he could put down roots, about his career thus far and hopes and dreams for a practice of his own one day. She listens intently and gives him knowing smiles in that way only bartenders can. Before he knows it there’s a hot meal being placed on the counter next to him. What he doesn’t expect is the greeting he gets from the chef who has personally delivered his food.

“No fucking way. Tommo?”

Louis whips his head around and there beside him is a beaming Irishman. “Nialler?”

“Holy shit! What the fuck are you doing here?”

Louis is practically pulled off his stool and into a tight hug, complete with friendly slaps on his back.

“Niall! Language,” Hazel admonishes from the other side of the bar.

Niall pulls back, holding Louis by his shoulders and glares over at Hazel. “Don’t start with me woman! Do you know who this is?”

Louis chuckles at his familiarity and brashness; he might be a bit older and have a few more greys mixed in with his thick brunette hair, but he’s still the same old Nialler.

“Yes,” Hazel confirms. “This is Louis, the new Equine Veterinarian for Greyfield Stables,” she states and raises her eyebrow. “And who might he be to you?”

“This here is Tommo. Faithful uni drinking buddy and kick-ass defender for Manchester’s Royal Oak pub footie team.”

Niall turns back to him. “Fuck me. How the bloody hell are you?”

Louis beams at him. “I’m great. Mate, it’s so good to see you. You’re the chef here?”

Niall holds his arms out wide. “Chef, and publican, actually. This here is my place.”

“That’s amazing! Congrats.”

“Can’t believe you're here. You just moved?” 

“He bought one of the places down at old Johnson’s barn,” Hazel offers helpfully, tilting her head with a knowing smile.

Niall gives a long whistle. “Nice one. Those places are mint. Life as a horse vet working out for you then?”

“Yeah. I love it.”

“Listen, I’ve got a few things to do back in the kitchen but I’ll be done soon. Stick around for a beer after your dinner?”

“Sounds great. It’ll be good to catch up,” Louis says and then Niall’s off with a wink and a spring in his step.

The meal is delicious and hits the spot after his long day, Hazel flitting around and checking in with him every now and then as he sits at the bar. He’s genuinely looking forward to having a chat with Niall. They’d been good mates, back in the heady days of uni. They’d attended different schools, but had come together through a shared love of footie and the appreciation for a good pint. Different careers and distance had meant they’d lost touch over the years, but Louis is excited to be reconnecting now that he’s settling in one place for a while.

“Wanna go sit by the fire?” Niall’s voice drifts into Louis' consciousness.

He turns to find his friend standing beside him holding two full beers, all freshened up in black jeans and a steely-grey long-sleeved t-shirt that highlights his piercing blue eyes.

“Excellent idea,” Louis says and slides off his stool, taking one of the offered beers and following Niall to the lounge area. “Gonna have to stick to just one so I’m okay to drive home.”

“Same,” Niall agrees as he winds his way through the high tables to the cozy-looking nook beside the crackling open fire.

Louis settles himself into one of the plush armchairs, the soft cushions enveloping his tired body. “This place is amazing, Ni.”

“Cheers, mate. Yeah,” he says and takes a long sip of his beer, foam resting on his lip briefly before he swipes it away with his tongue. “She’s a grand old lass. Been here a couple of years now.”

Louis takes in the surroundings from his new vantage point. The walls are a calming mint green, dotted with tastefully framed black and white prints of what appear to be local landscapes and buildings, the dark wood panelling reaching halfway up with picture rails around the top. The fireplace is fashioned from that gorgeous local stone Louis had fallen in love with on his first visit and now has pride of place in his own home.

“What made you decide to buy this pub out of all the pubs in England?”

Niall chuckles. “Well, I’d been looking around for a bit. Spent most weekends traipsing around the countryside trying to find the one, you know? The right mix of ambience and functionality, which isn’t easy with these old places. They weren’t exactly designed with modern-day requirements in mind and the rules governing what you can do with listed buildings is super restrictive. But then I came upon this one bank holiday weekend and it was just… I dunno,” Niall sighs as he casts his eyes around the space fondly. “This one just pulled at the heartstrings. It needed a fair bit of work, but it didn’t take too long to get it the way I wanted it. There’s still a lot I have planned. More with the accommodation side of things and the alfresco dining area out back, but yeah, she’s coming along nicely.”

“It’s wonderful. You’ve managed to find such a perfect balance between old and new, without compromising either. Colour me impressed, mate,” Louis says and reaches out with his beer. Niall clinks their glasses together and smiles.

“Thanks. Means a lot. But hey, how’s your new place? I took a gander at them a few weeks ago. Pretty schmick.”

Louis nods, a crinkly-eyed smile breaking out across his face. “God. I _love_ it. It’s exactly what I was looking for. Can’t wait to get properly settled in.”

“Unpacking is the worst.”

“Right? I should be used to it by now but it still sucks. I’ve made a good dent in it but yeah, still a ways to go.”

“How’s the neighbours?” Niall asks with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Oh, uhm, Harry, yeah?”

“Mhmmm…” Niall raises a brow as he grins over the rim of his glass.

“I haven’t met him yet. Didn’t want to bother him on my first day with all the chaos and everything. But I sent him a letter to introduce myself before I moved in, gave him my number and all that, and he texted back. I’ll probably drop over tomorrow or something.” Curiosity tugs at Louis’ insides. “What’s he like?”

“Haz? He’s… he’s awesome. His little girl, Luna, is adorable too. They’ve been here a month or so. Reckon you guys are gonna be fast friends.”

“I hope so. Be a bit awkward if we weren’t, seeing as we’re the only ones for miles. It’s just Harry and Luna?”

“Yeah. Shitty ex or something. I didn’t pry. They moved here when Luna was only a couple of weeks old. Poor bloke was exhausted. Hazel sits for him sometimes during the day so he can get out and do stuff. Luna can be a bit fussy though, doesn’t like to sleep unless she’s plastered to Harry’s chest so it’s been a rough ride for him.”

“Shit, that’s hard. I’m sure she’ll get better as she gets older though.”

“Hmmmm… hopefully. Anyway,” Niall says and sinks back into the couch, propping his ankle over his knee. “Tell me more about life as an Equine Veterinarian. I’m intrigued.”

They talk for the next hour or so, catching each other up on their lives as they nurse their beers. As Louis drives back down the winding country road he can't get the smile off his face. There’s a sense of calm running through his veins and Niall’s contact number in his phone. Things are going better than he could’ve imagined.


	2. Good Morning Sunshine

Louis raises the block-out blinds and unlocks the patio doors, stepping out into the early morning sunshine. The air is crisp and wisps of steam rise up from his mug of tea. The frost is melting on the emerald green grass in the paddock beyond his garden, a few Ayrshire cows lowing near the fence line.

He takes a few steps across the stone pavers, his Ugg boots guarding his feet against the cold as he soaks up the scene before him. It had been one of the main selling features of the property. The zoning of the farmland meaning it will never be built on, his vista protected forever.

“Good morning,” a deep voice startles him to his left and Louis jumps, holding his tea out in front just in time to avoid a calamitous spill all over his hoodie.

He whips his head around and is met with a man sitting on a lounge chair basking in the sun, a baby wrapped in a blanket against his chest.

“Holy crap! You scared the shit out of me,” Louis says with a chuckle.

“Sorry, I was trying to avoid that actually but I didn’t know how. M’Harry. You must be Louis?”

“I am,” Louis says with a nod as he wanders over to the waist-height stone fence that separates the two gardens. “Nice to meet you in person, Harry. Enjoying the morning sunshine I see?”

“Yeah. Luna likes the brightness for some reason. Not a fan of the dark, this little one,” Harry says and glances down, patting the bundle in his arms. Her head is covered in a cute white fluffy beanie, just the tip of her nose visible from where Louis is standing.

“She looks nice and cozy there,” Louis says with a tilt of his head before taking another sip of his tea.

“Mmmm… I’d uhm, come over and shake your hand but-“

“Nah. That’s okay. Best to leave her be if she’s settled.”

“Thanks. Although, I haven’t shifted from this spot for an hour so I’m not sure my legs even work anymore,” Harry offers with a small laugh. “It was just gone daylight when we came out. But she didn’t sleep much last night so I’m afraid to move in case she wakes up.”

“The early days can be tough, yeah?”

Harry sighs. “Yeah. Much harder than I thought it would be... if I’m being honest. But we’ll get by, won’t we sweetheart?” Harry kisses the top of her head and Luna snuggles into his chest. He freezes, a crease appearing between his brows and Louis is pretty sure he’s stopped breathing. When she doesn’t wake, Louis watches as Harry’s body visibly unclenches, relaxing back into his chair.

“Close call?”

“God. She just… she doesn’t sleep unless she’s cradled in my arms and even then that’s not enough sometimes. It can get a little-“

“Exhausting?”

“Yeah.” Harry lets out a short self-deprecating laugh. “That’s one word for it.”

Louis allows himself a moment to take in the sight before him. Harry’s around his age, perhaps a couple of years younger. He’s broad-shouldered, with long, black sweatpant-clad legs stretched out on the lounge, Ugg boots on his feet and a soft cream woollen jumper peeking out from under the dark-green fleece blanket. His chocolate-coloured curly hair is longish, the ends just short of reaching his shoulders, framing his porcelain skin, nose and cheeks reddened from the cold. In a word, he’s stunning. 

Harry looks up at him and smiles watching as Louis takes a sip of tea, shoulders sagging almost imperceptibly. Louis follows his gaze as he looks over at the side table, a bright yellow mug sitting next to his phone.

And shit. “Hey. Fancy another cuppa?” Louis asks, earning a wide-eyed and slightly pitiful look from his neighbour.

“Seriously? Oh god. I could just about murder another one but I’m-“

“Too afraid to move,” Louis finishes for him. “It’s alright. Gimme a few minutes. How do you take it?” 

“Strong. Milk, no sugar. You’re a fucking lifesaver, Louis. Thank you so much.”

“Don’t mention it. Need a refill myself anyway. Be right back,” he says with a nod and drains the rest of his tea before turning to head inside, the warm air from the central heating washing over him in a wave as he steps over the threshold. 

Harry’s not exactly what he’d expected, but he certainly isn’t complaining. Louis likes the peace and quiet of the location but he’d been more than a little worried about what sort of neighbour he might have. Out here, it matters. If he’d ended up with some pretentious arseholes or a family with noisy, self-entitled teenagers, it might’ve been a hard pill to swallow. But Harry seems pretty amazing and little Luna is a wonderful bonus. He loves kids and can’t wait to have some of his own, eventually, when he meets the right man. He’s got the house and the career and the secure future, all ready and waiting like a proper grown-up, now he just needs to track down someone to share it with and build a life together.

The kettle clicks off and he makes their tea, letting his mind wander to the picture-perfect future he’s imagined so many times. Coming home to a house filled with laughter and love. Sitting by the fire with his partner and talking about their days. Maybe a dog or a couple of cats in their beds sleeping soundly and basking in the warmth.

He dunks the tea bags a few more times and strains them out, dumping them in the bin and making his way back outside. Harry looks up and smiles as he approaches. Louis swings his leg over the low wall, the cold stone seeping through his sweatpants and making him wince reflexively. He swivels around, careful not to spill their teas and leans back a bit, hiking his other leg up and over, planting his feet together on Harry’s side of the fence.

As Louis walks toward him Harry tries to sit up in his chair a bit without disturbing Luna, but he gives up when she grumbles.

“Hang on. Lemme help you,” Louis says and sets the mugs down on the table. He grabs a throw cushion from the other lounge chair and gently lays his hand on Harry’s shoulder. He sits forward and Louis slides it in behind his back, pressing him back once it’s situated and Harry sighs happily.

“Thank you. God. Where have you been for the last six weeks?”

Louis chuckles and hands Harry his tea. “Hereford.”

“Ahhh that’s right. Sorry. You mentioned in your letter. Thanks for that, by the way,” Harry says as he blows over the rim and takes a sip of his tea. “It was a lovely gesture. I’d been… uhm… a little worried about who might move in next door actually.”

Louis smiles. “Yeah. I had the same concerns when I bought the place myself.”

“Gosh. I’m being so rude. Please sit down,” Harry says and motions with a tilt of his head to the spare lounge chair.

“You sure?”

“I could do with the company, to be honest.” Harry looks up at him hopefully. “Luna is cuddly but not exactly a witty conversationalist.”

Louis sits down on the extended lounger, side-on so he can face Harry. “You never know. Maybe I’m a shit conversationalist too?”

“I very much doubt that.” Harry grins and sips his tea. “So, Louis Tomlinson. Tell me your life story.”

Louis can’t help the smile that curls the corners of his mouth. “How much time have you got?”

Harry glances down at his baby girl content in his arms. “About an hour, give or take, before her next bottle.”

“Alright then.” Louis makes himself comfortable and launches into his backstory. From his childhood in the countryside where his love of animals, and horses in particular, began, to his schooling and university, and then his professional life. Louis makes them another cuppa and then tells him about reconnecting with Niall, regaling him with anecdotes from their wayward time on the footie team. Harry listens intently, nodding and asking questions as he goes. 

After about forty minutes, Louis has finished his whirlwind recount of his thirty-five years of life and Harry is starting on his own. He barely makes it to preschool when Luna begins to stir, unable to be lulled back to sleep. “I think she’s ready for something to eat,” Harry says with a heavy sigh. 

Louis' stomach grumbles on cue. “Reckon I’m in the same boat.”

“This was… this was lovely,” Harry says shyly. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Harry,” Louis says softly and finds he genuinely means it. Harry’s so easy to talk to, is the thing. While Harry might have essentially been a captive audience, Louis feels that they’ve made a connection. A real one.

Harry gets to his feet, straddling the lounger as the blanket around him tumbles down in folds. He’s as broad as Louis had suspected, tapering in to a slim waist and a nicely rounded bottom. Louis can’t help but gulp down a breath at Harry’s strong thighs flexing as he lifts himself over the lounge extension, Luna cradled in one arm and the other out to his side for balance. 

Louis stands and realises Harry has a few inches on him height-wise and he looks up, Harry smiling down at him, bottle-green eyes crinkled at the sides.

Luna chooses that moment to let out a small cry, like a bleating lamb. “Right. Guess that’s my cue. Say hello to our new neighbour, baby girl.”

Harry angles Luna toward Louis, her nose scrunched up in displeasure at being made to wait for her food. “Well, hello there, sunshine,” Louis says and reaches out, stroking down her back under her snuggly blanket. “Time for your breakfast, yeah?”

Luna blinks open her big blue eyes and stares at him appraisingly. The air is soft between the three of them as Louis whispers little sweet nothings and coos and awes at her, Luna hanging on his every word.

“That’s odd,” Harry muses, a small frown forming on his face. “She’s usually terrible with new people. Poor Hazel was mortified that it took her weeks to get her to settle when she sits for me.”

“Ahhhhh, maybe I just have a soothing voice,” Louis offers. “The horses seem to like it anyway.”

“You do. Have a soothing voice, I mean,” Harry stammers. “It’s- It’s lovely.”

Louis feels a blush creep up his chest as he glances up into Harry’s eyes finding him looking back at him with so much kindness. Having the full attention of someone as beautiful as Harry is a bit overwhelming but he’s fairly certain he sees a pinkish tinge to his cheeks that wasn’t there before. Perhaps Harry is feeling this too.

“Oh. Uhm. Thanks? I guess that bodes well for my new job then.”

“It does,” Harry says and Louis should look away, but it’s like he can’t break their gaze. Louis drops his hand and steps back to try and put some physical distance between them. Luna decides she’s had enough of waiting and lets out a more emphatic cry, and then another.

“Right. Time for that bottle. Thanks again, Louis. Hope the rest of the unpacking goes well,” Harry says as he turns and heads back to the patio doorway.

“Cheers, Harry. Have a good day. I’ll see you around.”

“Bye, Louis.” Harry nods and with one last look, he ducks inside, closing the door behind him.

Louis lets out a long breath and shakes his head to clear the fog from his brain. Okay. Time to tackle the rest of the unpacking. And if he spends the rest of the day thinking about his lovely neighbour, then that’s no one's business but his own.

~~~~

Harry spends the next few weeks much like he has since Luna was born, tending to her needs and trying to get her to sleep on some kind of schedule which is a frustratingly fruitless exercise but Harry continues on undeterred. The only difference is that now, each morning he shares a cuppa or two or three with Louis in his garden as they all soak up the morning sun.

The weather has been relatively generous, only a handful of days where they have had to migrate inside to Harry’s living area. It’s rapidly becoming Harry’s favourite time of the day and, coincidentally, Luna’s most settled period. Perhaps it’s the sun, perhaps it’s the fresh air, or perhaps it’s Louis’ calming presence. His high, raspy voice washes over them both as he chats about his plans for the day, talking animatedly about his new job and all the excitement of meeting the charges in his care at Greyfield Stables.

Harry is more than a little smitten and he suspects his daughter is too. She seems to sleep so effortlessly when Louis is around and when she wakes, she doesn’t launch into her usual tirade, just simply gurgles happily and reaches out for him. 

After their cuppas, Louis will come inside and take Luna off his hands for a while as Harry potters around in the kitchen and does loads of laundry, their chatter continuing as he works. It’s such a massive relief to have that small reprieve each day to get himself sorted so when Louis has to go away for a couple of days to Edinburgh, Harry’s world effectively implodes.

It had started off with a storm; loud, rolling thunder that shook the house to its core all night and kept them both awake. By sunrise, it had evolved into torrential rain that lasted for the better part of the day. Luna was fussy for the entire morning and come the afternoon, she was completely inconsolable. Nothing Harry did helped, and actually seemed to only make things worse, like his voice and his mere presence was the cause of her displeasure. He was exhausted, running on no sleep and no food, barely able to make himself cups of tea. He’d tried to put her down so he could go to the toilet and she had very nearly screamed the house down. He’d ended up wheeling her stroller into the bathroom and still she wailed.

The afternoon has turned into evening when Harry hears the familiar sound of gravel crunching under the tyres of Louis’ car and he lets out a miserable sob. He’s home. Thank god. Harry is walking toward the front door before he even realizes it and then stops in his tracks, frozen in place. Louis isn’t _home_ . He hasn’t _come home_ to Harry. He's returned to his own house. Next door. Louis is his neighbour, not his partner. Fuck.

Harry lets out another painful sob and turns back to the living room. His sleep-deprived brain is playing cruel tricks on him that’s all. Harry doesn’t need anyone. He can do this himself. He’s a father, and a damn good one, the screaming child in his arms may beg to differ right now but Harry knows he is. If only she would sleep.

Four hours later things are no better. He’s changed her and rocked her and fed her and burped her and bathed her, laid down and walked around and stood at the window. He’s tried to let her cry it out and tried soothing her skin-to-skin like the Health Visitor has suggested when he’d called her in tears earlier in the afternoon. She doesn’t have a fever and her stomach isn’t rumbling. 

Harry’s at his wit’s end. Angry and so fucking tired he can’t think straight. It’s just, nothing is working.

The knock on the door startles Harry from his thoughts, barely able to be heard over Luna’s crying. He panics. Who the hell is visiting after midnight on a Friday. He sets Luna down in her crib—it’s not like her crying can get any louder at this point—and grabs the first thing he finds in the kitchen to ward off whoever is at his door.

“Who’s there?” Harry shouts through the door, sweat beading at his temples as the adrenaline courses through his veins.

“Harry. Harry, it’s Louis. Let me in. M’freezing me bloody balls off out here.”

Harry lets a pained cry and unlocks the door, flinging it open to find a sleep-rumpled Louis on the other side. His black sweatpants have one leg hiked halfway up his shin, Ugg boots warding off the cold and Harry thinks he could quite comfortably curl up in his dark blue fleecy jumper forever. His hair is sticking up at odd angles and Louis is looking at him over the rim of a pair of glasses. _Glasses?_ Good lord almighty.

He might be the most beautiful man Harry has ever laid eyes on and he’s never been so happy to see anyone in his entire life. 

Louis tilts his head curiously. “Harry. Why are you holding a frying pan?”

Harry glances down, having completely forgotten that he’d picked it up. “Protection,” Harry blurts out. “Was gonna whack whoever was at the door.”

Louis shakes his head and lets out a long breath, a hint of a giggle hiding just underneath. “Do you think an intruder would knock?”

“How the fuck should I know! I can’t think!” Harry shouts, throwing his hands in the air and stomping back into his house leaving the door open for Louis to follow.

Luna’s wailing has now reached ear-splitting status and Harry rushes down the hallway to her bedroom, reaching into the crib and picking her up, cradling her to his chest. He bounces in place and spins on his heel. Of course, this does nothing to assuage her from the onslaught she’s giving Harry’s, and now Louis’, ears.

Louis pads into the room in his socks and comes to stand in front of them. “Someone’s not having a good night, I see.”

“Night?” Harry scoffs indignantly. “Try night, day, and another night before that and you’ll be closer to the mark.”

Louis' eyes go wide. “Oh shit. Okay. Hey, it’s gonna be alright.”

“No. I really don’t think it is. She’s been crying for so long, Louis. I can’t get her to stop. I’ve tried everything,” Harry says, feeling helpless and defeated as the tears spill down his cheeks.

Louis steps closer and holds up his hands placatingly. “Come on. You’re exhausted and stressed and she’s picking up on that. Let me take her for a few minutes, yeah?” Harry acquiesces and moves to hand her over as Louis continues. “You know. It’s just like with horses.”

Harry recoils and pulls Luna in tighter. “Are you suggesting my baby looks like a horse?!” He shrieks.

Louis chuckles and shakes his head. “No, of course not, I’m saying that horses and humans are similarly empathetic creatures, they pick up on the emotions of those around them, even mimicking them in some circumstances.”

Louis keeps his tone low and raspy, his meter even and sure. He reaches out and strokes down Harry’s forearm leaving goose pimples in his wake. “It’s about trust and reassurance. The horse, or baby in this instance, can sense what you’re feeling. Feed off it even. If you’re stressed and upset, or frightened, that’s going to be what they feel too.”

Harry loosens his grip slightly, opening his stance and tilting Luna toward Louis.

Louis glances up at Harry and smiles softly, kindness in his eyes as he starts rubbing Luna’s back. “Each one of us reveals a lot with our body language. The tension in our shoulders, our stance, the curve of our lips or grit of our teeth. Our heartbeat, our breathing.”

“Well isn’t that unfortunate,” Harry scoffs, Luna choosing that moment to increase the volume of her cries to a new decibel level Harry is certain has never before been heard by human ears.

“Yeah,” Louis says as he continues to rub her back. “May I?” Louis asks nodding toward Luna.

“Be my guest,” Harry says and hands her over.

Louis lifts her up and brings her to his chest, turning her head into his neck, his forearm wedged under her bum and hand continuing the circular motions on her back. “And the thing is, it can be really hard to break out of the cycle,” Louis says, keeping his voice even and low. He starts to sway from side to side and Harry can’t help but mirror his movements.

“So. What breaks the cycle?”

Louis adds a small bounce to his swaying. “Well. It can be a lot of things. Sensory mainly. So like, when you take her outside in the morning, she gets the bright sunshine which is a visual change, and the cold crisp air, which is another difference to warmth of the house. They’re a distraction.”

Miraculously, Luna’s cries start to lessen in intensity. She’s still unhappy, fists balled up against Louis’ chest and her whimpering continues, but it’s like she’s slowing down. 

Harry leans back on the crib, legs crossed at his ankles. “You’re like a Baby Whisperer.”

Louis chuckles softly. “That’s a new one,” he says with a wry smile. “I’ve been called a Horse Whisperer before but never a Baby Whisperer. I guess it fits given the current circumstances.”

“It does,” Harry says with a grin. “So, what else, oh wise one? Please continue.”

Harry brings his hands together and bows, earning a roll of Louis’ eyes. “Well. They need to feel calmness emanating from you. It can be hard to do, particularly if you’re scared like I often am with the horses, or exhausted like you are now. But I always try and put myself in their situation. The horses I’m there to treat could be injured and in pain, fearful of what’s happened or what’s going to happen. They might be in an unfamiliar place and not recognize their surroundings. For a baby I’d imagine most things have the potential to be terrifying. They need to feel reassured and safe, which can be tough when you’re running on no sleep, probably hungry, and barely feel human yourself. But you’re all they’ve got to go off.”

Harry nods in acknowledgement. “Yeah. Yeah, I get that. It’s just-“

“Hard. I know. But you’re doing amazing, Harry. Truly. Look at this gorgeous little girl,” Louis says and turns side-on so Harry can see her little scrunched up face. She’s no longer crying and wait, when did that happen? She’s snuggled into Louis' neck and fuck, she’s asleep.

“She’s beautiful. She’s my whole world,” Harry says as he wipes away his tears he didn’t realise were falling down his cheeks. 

“Yeah, she is. You made her. You care for her. You love her unconditionally. She depends on you completely and she’s so lucky to have you.”

Harry sniffles. “We’re lucky to have each other.”

“You are. Now, come on. Let’s go out into the living room and rest for a bit. I don’t think we should try putting her down just yet. Maybe a cuppa?”

“Mmmmm… yeah. Do you mind if I uhm… pop to the bathroom?”

“Of course. Why don’t you go and shower too? Freshen up and get changed. I’m guessing you haven’t had a chance all day. Don’t worry about us, we’ll be fine.”

The tears well up in Harry’s eyes once more, bottom lip trembling. “Okay. Thanks,” Harry whispers.

“Don’t mention it. Now off you go. Get yourself sorted then come and grab a cuppa. No rush.”

Harry pushes off the crib and goes to walk out but then he stops and leans in, pecking a kiss to Louis’ cheek. “Thank you so much, Louis.”

“O-of course,” Louis stammers and Harry smiles before making his way out into the hallway and upstairs.

The shower is like heaven, the pounding spray easing his tired muscles and making him feel halfway decent again. He dresses in clean clothes for the first time in what feels like days and brushes his hair. It’s all ridiculously simple but so much at the same time; these little things he once took for granted now seem like luxuries. He grabs some grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt, pulling on his purple dressing gown and some thick white socks. 

When he emerges he’s like a new man. Still exhausted, but able to think more clearly now, enough to realize he may have overstepped with the kiss on Louis’ cheek but he dismisses the worries quickly. It’s fine, he assures himself. They’re friends, after all, his silly crush notwithstanding.

He wanders down the stairs and finds Louis on the couch with Luna sleeping on his chest peacefully. He’s humming a tune, lips pressed to her head, and the sight makes his heart clench so forecfully he has to steel himself lest the tears start falling again. It’s just… Louis is so much; kind and generous and gentle and so gorgeous that it’s almost overwhelming. 

The man occupying Harry’s thoughts turns at the sound of him entering the room and smiles brightly.

Harry returns the smile effortlessly. “Someone looks comfortable.”

“Great couch, H.”

“H?” Harry asks with a raise of his eyebrows.

“Oh. You don’t mind, do you? I just thought… I dunno… thought it suited you.”

“Nah. Don’t mind at all, _Lou_ ,” he replies as his insides melt into a puddle of goo.

Louis grins. “Lou? Touché. So, how do you feel now?”

“Almost like a human again. Thank you. This is above and beyond good neighbourly duties,” Harry says as he pops the kettle on to boil. 

“It’s fine, really. Besides, I couldn’t very well leave you on your own when I could hear Luna's cries and I uhm… I might’ve missed our morning chats a bit too,” Louis says and Harry notes the slightly uncertain tone in his voice.

“I uhm… I missed them too,” he assures him, somehow finding it easier to admit to the back of Louis’ head.

Louis cranes his neck around and looks at him over the back of the couch. “Yeah?” He asks, eyebrows disappearing into his hairline and Harry’s stomach does a flip-flop.

“Mmmm… Luna and I have gotten quite used to you being around.”

Louis smiles and turns back but not before Harry’s sure he catches a glimpse of a blush on his high cheekbones. It could just be the warmth from the fire but Harry’s traitorous heart has other ideas. He doesn’t even know what this thing with Louis is or where it’s going, but for the first time in a long time, he lets himself feel a glimmer of hope. In the scheme of things, it hasn’t even been that long since things ended with Theodore, not really, but it feels like a lifetime. Just because things didn’t work out with that arsehole doesn’t mean Harry still doesn’t want to go after his dreams for the future. That said, he doesn’t want to heap on the expectations of whatever this burgeoning relationship is with Louis either. He’s just been so kind and they seem to get along well, he obviously loves kids and is amazing with Luna, plus, he’s so hot Harry can barely breathe around him sometimes.

Harry brings their tea over to the couch and sits down, shuffling back against the armrest so he can face Louis and Luna. The poor little bub is completely out to it, the tell-tale purple tinge on her eyelids indicating she’s in a deep sleep.

He sips his tea, watching as Louis’ chest rises and falls lifting Luna up and down with each breath. Louis lolls his head back and turns to face Harry. “Looks like we broke the cycle.”

“We did. Well, you did. I just removed myself from the equation. Thanks again, Lou. I was going out of my mind.”

“S’Alright. That’s what friends are for.”

“I like the whole…” Harry gestures toward Louis with his hand. “Glasses look. Very becoming.”

Louis grins. “Yeah? I usually wear contacts during the day but I was in bed, so-“

“Shit. I’m really sorry about-“

“Hey. None of that. It’s fine, really. Like I said, I missed you two.”

Harry feels his cheeks pink up at Louis’ insistence. A comfortable silence settles between them, Louis’ gaze intense. “What?”

“Nothing,” Louis murmurs. “Just thinking.”

“Penny for them?” Harry asks, and truthfully he’d pay a helluva lot more to know what’s going on in Louis’ head right now.

Louis looks nervous, like he’s trying to frame up his next words carefully. “I don’t want to pry but-“

“It’s okay. Ask me anything,” Harry says and downs the rest of his tea, setting the empty mug on the table and relaxing back into the cushions.

“You uhm… you said the other father was out of the picture?”

“Yeah. Theodore. Old news. Complete and utter arsehole. But he’s paid handsomely for being a piece of shit, my lawyer made sure of that.”

“Right. That’s good. I mean, not that he’s an arsehole, of course, but good that you’re settled and doing so well without him.”

Harry’s whole body feels heavy, like he’s being weighed down, sleep beckoning to him like a siren of the seas. His eyes are heavy, his blinks becoming slower, more closed than open now.

“Yeah. We’re well shot of him,” Harry says as a yawn forces out of him. “Just us now,” he mumbles and his words sound far away. Louis is saying something and he should really listen but he can’t make it out, a fog enveloping his brain as his eyes flutter closed.


	3. Keep You All To Myself

Louis wanders back from the bathroom and slides onto the barstool as Niall unloads the tray of freshly washed glasses and stacks them at the rear of the bar. He’s come here with a purpose but he is struggling to summon the courage required to broach the subject. He just desperately needs to talk to someone and Niall is essentially his only real friend in town, aside from Harry, and Louis definitely can’t discuss this with him.

It’s been three weeks since that night he’d gone over to Harry’s and things have continued to escalate, well, in Louis' head at least. They still have their morning cuppas each day but now that it’s properly winter they’ve moved permanently inside. At around seven every morning Louis just lets himself in through the front door, because yes, he has his own key to Harry’s house. Harry had said it just made sense—apparently, that’s what neighbours do in the country—Louis had just nodded along in agreement when Harry had handed it to him on a keychain with a little silver horse. It was all kinds of endearing and Louis didn’t have the heart to say it was decidedly  _ not _ what he’d done with any previous neighbours. 

They chat and drink their tea and Louis takes Luna off Harry’s hands so he can get himself, and the house, in order. He feeds her a bottle, changes her, and then they lay down together on the thick rug in front of the fire while she has some tummy time. It’s all incredibly domestic and lovely and a great way to start the day but Louis is rapidly going out of his goddamn mind.

Harry is just… everything he’s ever wanted. He’s funny and smart and the most gorgeous man he’s ever laid eyes on. He’s a bright ray of sunshine on a dreary day, a breath of fresh air to fill his lungs, kind and caring and the most wonderful father. Louis wants to care for him and spoil him and come home to him and be with him every spare second of the day. He thinks about him constantly, wonders what he’s doing when he can’t be with him, and has to physically restrain himself from leaping out of his car at the end of the day and bursting through the door. He wants to hold him and kiss him and run his fingers through his soft curls and scratch his scalp and rub his feet. He wants to peel his clothes off and worship his body for hours before sinking inside him until their beings become one and they’re gasping into each other’s mouths as they come over and over again.

He’s obsessed and more than a little bit in love and if he doesn’t do something about it soon he’s going to fucking explode.

The problem is, Louis doesn’t want to ruin this beautiful friendship they’ve developed. He’d never forgive himself if he upset the balance and pushed Harry for more if it’s not what he wants. Maybe Harry isn’t ready. Maybe he doesn’t feel the same way about Louis. Maybe Louis has imagined every glance, every blush, every brush of their fingers, every  _ everything _ . 

So, yeah. He really needs to talk to someone.

That’s how he finds himself at Niall’s pub, sitting at the bar and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He picks at the damp coaster under this beer tries to work out how to phrase the question. Niall must sense his internal turmoil and beats him to the punch, planting his hands on the bar and looking at him with an exasperated expression. “Alright, Tommo. That’s it. You’ve been here nursing that beer for an hour. Just spit it out, would you?”

Louis looks up and grimaces. “I uhm…”

“You. Uhm. Yes?” Niall asks expectantly.

“Shit,” Louis sighs. “This is ridiculous. Look,” he says and steels himself. “I want to ask Harry out. Like.  _ Out _ , out. On a date. Dinner maybe? Or a picnic? Or-“

Niall chuckles, cutting him off. “Oh, thank god!” He shouts, throwing his hands in the air.

Louis pulls back, slightly affronted at his friend's reaction. “What?”

“It’s about fucking time, mate. Thought you were gonna have an aneurysm over there. Hang on,” Niall says and turns, leaning in through the hatch to the kitchen. “Hazel! You owe me twenty quid!”

“Damn it!” Hazel shouts back from somewhere in the back of the kitchen out of Louis’ eye line.

Louis furrows his brows. “What the hell, Nialler?” 

“Hazel bet me it’d be another two weeks at least but I had faith in you. Good job. The first step is admitting you’re infatuated.”

“I’m not!” Louis protests but it’s clear by Niall’s knowing expression that the jig is up.

“Wanna try that again?”

Louis sighs and plonks his arms on the bar, thumping his head down on top and cringing internally. “Is it really that obvious?” He mumbles out, words muffled into his skin.

“Well you sure as shit ain’t subtle, Tommo.”

Louis groans and lifts his head, chin resting on his forearms. “Do you think Harry knows?”

“Mate. He’d have to be blind not to have noticed.”

“Oh god.”

“Hey,” Niall says and reaches over, tapping his hand. “It’s a good thing though, yeah? Should make asking easier.”

“Yeah, maybe. I dunno. I just worry it’s not what he wants. He hasn’t long been shot of that arsehole. What if he just wants to be friends?”

“Not sure what kinda friends you’ve had in the past, but  _ friends _ don’t look at each other the way you two do. When you came in last weekend for lunch with Luna the fond was off the charts. All googly-eyes and soft smiles it was nauseating.”

“Oi! It was not,” Louis counters.

Hazel pops her head through the window. “Sorry, love, but it was. Adorable too, of course. You make a lovely couple and the way you dote on Luna is beautiful,” she says before disappearing again.

“See. Told ya,” Niall says, ruffling Louis’ hair. Louis swats at him and misses terribly.

He props his chin on his hand and pouts. “But what if we’re wrong? What if Harry’s just being neighbourly? What if I make a mess of everything.  _ Niall _ ,” Louis whines pitifully.

“You won’t. Trust me on this one. Harry’s a keeper and he's totally gone for you.”

“Alright,” Louis sighs. 

Hazel comes out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a tea towel. “So. You gonna ask him out, sweetheart? I’ll volunteer for babysitting duties if you make a night I’m not working.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I will and thank you, that would be wonderful. I think I’ll just ask him round to mine for dinner so we’re not far away if there’s an issue-“

“And nice and close to a bed, which you're  _ definitely _ gonna need,” Niall offers with a cheeky smirk.

“Niall!” Hazel chastises and slaps him on the shoulder.

“What? Just stating the obvious,” Niall says with a shrug.

Hazel looks at Louis and smiles. “I’m off tomorrow night if that suits?”

“Oh. That’s, uhm... soon,” Louis stammers, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“No point in delaying any longer.” Niall points toward the door with a big smile. “Go get your man, Tommo!”

“Right. Okay. I can do this,” Louis says and stands, downing the last of his beer and slamming the empty glass down defiantly. He bids them farewell earning a high-five from Niall and a hoot in support from Hazel on his way.

Courage and determination course through his veins as he drives home, mind whirling, trying to come up with the best way to ask. He tries to focus as the scenery rushes past him, hurtling toward Harry and the big moment. He could try for a non-date date, be all casual and make out it’s just an opportunity to give Harry a night off from fatherly duties. He shakes his head, knowing it’s a complete cop-out, and could end up with Harry misinterpreting his intentions. Louis wants to be clear though, wants Harry to understand this isn’t just another gesture from a friend. This is more. So much more. He just doesn’t want to fuck it up. 

He hears the commotion as soon as he steps out of his car. The sun is setting over the fields to the rear of the property, casting a golden glow across the treetops in the distance. Everything around them is quiet with the exception of Luna’s piercing cries echoing in the usually peaceful landscape.

He strides over to Harry’s door and knocks. “Haz? Haz can I come in?” He could use his key, but he doesn’t want to overstep so instead he waits.

Footsteps pound down the hallway and the door is flung open, an exasperated Harry appearing in front him, Luna clutches to his chest.

“Lou. Oh thank  _ god _ ,” Harry says and he looks like he’s at his wits end. He turns and heads back into the house, Louis following behind.

The sight that greets Louis is not at all what he was expecting. The living area is filled with a haze of smoke, not dangerously concerning levels, but it’s there, coupled with the smell of burnt food hanging heavily in the air. The patio doors are wide open and the exhaust fan over the cooktop is whirring away on the highest setting. There are trays of what must have once been cookies but are now just charred remains that look more like hockey pucks, the baking sheets below them a crinkled, dark brown.

Louis’ gaze travels up to Harry. “Right. I see we’ve had an issue.”

“An issue?!” Harry shouts. “It’s a goddamn disaster.”

Louis gives him a small smile, trying to ease his stress. “Okay. Well, maybe clusterfuck would be a better description. But it’s fine, Haz, honestly.”

Harry lets out a little sob, tears welling up in his eyes. “I was- I was trying to bake, which, stupid, I know. I just wanted to make us some cookies for tomorrow morning but it went to shit and now it’s a mess and it stinks in here and I nearly set the bloody house on fire and-“

Louis is up in Harry space before he can finish the sentence, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him in close, Luna safely nestled between their chests. Her crying eases as soon as she senses Louis’ presence, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

“Hey, now. It’s okay,” Louis says, rubbing up and down Harry’s back in an attempt to soothe him. “We’ll have this cleaned up in no time.”

“ _ Lou _ ,” Harry mumbles into his neck. “I’m so sorry. I wanted to do something n-nice,” he hiccups out pitifully, tears wetting Louis skin. 

“It’s a lovely thought. You’re very sweet, Harry. I don’t think we can salvage that batch, but maybe you can make another while I look after this little gremlin, yeah? Only if you want to though.”

Harry nods into his shoulder and pulls back as Louis takes Luna from his arms. “Okay. Yeah. Thank you.”

Luna grabs onto the string of Louis’ hoodie and shoves it in her mouth as he sits down at the island bench.

They chat as Harry gets to work cleaning up the mess and makes a new batch, popping them in the oven to cook. Louis gives Luna a bottle and changes her before settling her in her crib for a nap. By the time he meanders back out into the kitchen Harry is happily humming a tune as he flits around preparing dinner. Louis glances over and sees that the table is set for two. The pendant light above is dimmed and a candle burns brightly between the wine glasses and bottle of red. It’s all so romantic.

“Haz, this looks lovely,” Louis murmurs startling Harry from his busy work. He looks up and the smile on his face is so warm and fond that it takes Louis’ breath away.

“Oh! Hey there. Uhm… I thought we could have dinner… together. I mean, unless you have other plans, which is totally fine, if you do, but-“

“No. No other plans. I’d love to.”

Harry ducks his head shyly. “Okay. Good. It’s nearly ready. Sit, sit,” Harry instructs with a wave toward the table. 

Louis does as he’s told and watches as Harry moves around the kitchen with a grace and confidence that is incredibly alluring. He looks so happy, is the thing, and it’s addictive. Louis could spend days, months, years, or maybe even a lifetime, just like this, existing in Harry’s orbit, being a part of his day-to-day life.

“Luna all settled?” Harry asks after a few minutes.

“Yeah. She’s good. Should stay down for a bit, I’d reckon.”

Harry shakes his head fondly. “You really are a miracle worker. My very own Baby Whisperer.”

Louis chuckles and pours them some wine. “I should add that to my business card.”

Harry grins. “Nah, don’t do that. I’m not good at sharing. Wanna keep you all to myself.”

The sentiment has Louis’ stomach doing barrel rolls. The thought of being Harry’s and Harry’s alone is something he desperately wants. He takes a sip of his wine as a diversion but the blush that is heating his cheeks is like a neon sign that reveals his true feelings. He just hopes that the subdued lighting is providing him enough cover to avoid being caught out.

Harry comes over and sets the plates down, sitting at the head of the table adjacent to Louis. “It’s just a simple stir fry. I didn’t have much in the fridge. I hope it’s okay.”

Louis inhales deeply, the sweet aroma of teriyaki wafting up into his nostrils. “Smells delicious. Thanks so much.”

“It’s nothing, really. Nice to have someone to cook for to be honest. I’ve uhm… I’ve missed it.”

There’s a sadness in Harry’s eyes, hinting at the loneliness Louis often catches hiding just under the surface of his smiles, and that simply won’t do.

“Hey,” Louis says softly and reaches out, laying his hand over Harry’s. It’s a brave move but one he hopes Harry doesn’t shy away from. Harry looks up at him from under his eyelashes, candlelight flickering in his eyes and his soft expression almost hopeful so Louis continues. “You know, I’m actually glad I got to see you tonight. I wanted to ask you something.”

Harry casts his gaze down to their hands, turning his hand over, palms warm against each other, and gently rubs his fingertips over the veins in Louis’ wrist. Louis wonders if he can feel how his heartbeat has sped up, adrenaline coursing through his body, nerve endings twitching. 

“Yeah? What was it?” Harry asks but keeps studying their hands like they’re the most interesting thing he’s ever seen as he worries his bottom lips between his teeth.

Louis glides his fingers under the sleeve of Harry’s shift, mirroring Harry’s position, feeling the gentle  _ thud thud thud _ of his pulse. He takes a deep breath and relaxes his shoulders. It shouldn’t be this hard. Harry has been nothing but sweet and lovely. Louis is still fearful of his rejection though—it’s only natural, no one wants their advances batted back at them—but this feels different, bigger, like he’s on the precipice of something life-altering. One wrong move and his world could come crashing down. Harry must sense his hesitation and finally meets Louis’ gaze. They’re hanging by a thread, the quiet of the room is all-encompassing and somehow befitting the enormity of the moment. It’s now or never, he has to take the leap. He just hopes Harry will catch him on the way down. 

“I wanted to ask,” Louis starts and then takes another deep, steadying breath. “If you’d like to have dinner, with me, tomorrow night. At my place. Just, uhm… just the two of us? I’ve arranged for Hazel to sit for Luna…”

Harry lets out a long breath and beams at him, eyes crinkling at the sides. “I'd love to, Lou.”

“Yeah? Really? You would?”

Harry’s smile curls into a smirk. “Thought you were never gonna ask.”

“Oh, thank god,” Louis says, relieved. “Wait. You were waiting for me to ask?”

“Only for like...  _ weeks _ . Way to make a man doubt himself,” Harry chuckles. “Thought maybe I had read it all wrong.”

“Definitely not. Fuck-“

“Yes please,” Harry interrupts, a cheeky smile on his face and Louis very nearly swallows his tongue. “But maybe we can start with a kiss?”

Harry leans over and takes hold of the strings on Louis’ hoodie, pulling him in closer, eyes darting from his lips and back up to eyes in quick succession. Louis reaches up and caresses Harry’s cheek with his thumb, warm to the touch, and slides his fingers around to the back of Harry’s neck, guiding him in.

When their lips finally meet it’s like nothing Louis has ever experienced before. He’d always thought the movies had it wrong—lightning bolts and shooting stars—turns out they nailed it. His heart skips a beat, eyes fluttering closed as fireworks go off behind his eyelids, blood surging straight to his cock as they both smile into the kiss.

Louis runs his tongue over the seam of Harry’s lips and he opens up easily, a soft moan escaping into Louis’ mouth which Louis inhales eagerly. Louis shifts in his seat, moving closer, tilting his head to the side as their joined hands separate. Louis cups Harry’s jaw, Harry doing the same, his thumb running over Louis’ scruff.

The heat of their passion radiates through them, tongues sliding against each other, the kiss quickly turning urgent, desperate, sucking in air when they can bear to part for long enough to gasp in a breath. 

Harry breaks away long enough to push out his chair and moves himself to straddle Louis’ thighs, seating himself in his lap before diving right back in. Louis lifts his chin up to find Harry’s plush, full lips once again, spit slick and inviting. He lets his hands roam down to Harry’s pert little arse, relishing in finally being able to touch him like he’s wanted to since the first moment he laid eyes on him. 

“God, Lou,” Harry whimpers as he arches his back, Louis taking the opportunity to start working on his exposed neck and collarbones. He tastes so sweet and Louis can’t get enough, nipping, licking and sucking marks into his skin to claim him.

Harry grinds down onto Louis semi-hard cock and they both groan wantonly. “ _ Fuck _ , Haz. Been wanting to do this since that first morning I saw you in the garden.”

“Yeah?” Harry pants out above him, fingers digging into his shoulders as he leans back allowing Louis easy access to undo the top few buttons of his shirt.

“Mhmmm…” Louis murmurs as he slides his hands across Harry’s pecs, pushing his shirt open to reveal Harry’s puffy nipples. “You’re so gorgeous. All of you. Wanna devour you.”

“Nrrghhh… want you to. Want you to fuck me so bad, Lou. Want you inside me. You have no idea.”

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis groans, thumbing over one of Harry’s nipples eliciting a low moan as he feels a shiver run through Harry’s body. He slides his hands around Harry’s lower back to support him and ducks his head down, latching onto one of the pink buds. Harry hisses at the contact, swivelling his hips and throwing his head back. “Gonna get you to ride me, H. Let you use me, get yourself off on my cock.”

Harry snaps his head up, hair falling around his face, eyes wild with desire, and cheeks flushed a beautiful pink. “Y-yeah. I’ve been dreaming about that. What you’d feel like,” Harry says, so sultry and  _ so _ fucking hot Louis thinks he’s going to combust.

He grips Harry’s hips and pulls him down as he grinds up, giving him a taste of what it will be like. “Been dreaming of fucking you too.”

Harry cups Louis’ face in his hands and dives in once again, smashing their lips together, tongue slipping into Louis’ open mouth. Harry kisses with his whole body and Louis gives it back to him in equal measure as his hands glide up under the hem of Harry’s shirt, his heated skin soft to the touch. He scratches down Harry’s back, a groan vibrating through their chests. 

A single cry pierces the bubble they’ve created, startling them apart. They stare at each other, their laboured breathing the only sound as they wait, gripping onto each other tightly. A second cry, followed by a third has Harry slumping down, burrowing his face into Louis' neck. “Cock blocked by my own daughter,” he groans out. “Dammit.”

A laugh escapes Louis’ mouth, taking him by surprise. “Oh well. Guess we’ll have to wait until tomorrow night,” he says as he leans back, Harry raising his head and looking at him with a pained expression. Louis chuckles at the pout on Harry's lips. “Just checking though-“

“Mmmm…?”

Louis smirks, raising his brow in question. “You put out on the first date, yeah?”

Harry swats him in the chest, feigning shock. “How very dare you!”

“Thought so,” Louis says with a smug smile. “You wanna sort her out while I clean up the dinner dishes?”

Luna’s cries have built a rhythm indicating that she’s not going to settle on her own and Harry sighs, pecking a final kiss to Louis’ cheek. He swings his leg off Louis’ lap and stands, adjusting himself in his sweatpants although it does little to hide his ample length. Louis’ mouth waters at the thought of getting his lips around it, but that’s going to have to wait until tomorrow night. 

“You don’t have to do that, Lou.”

“Don’t be silly, I want to,” Louis says as he stands, a little dizzy as the blood rushes back to his head.

“Okay, thank you.” Harry leans in, pressing a chaste kiss to Louis’ lips and then padding off down the hallway, waddling adorably with his still hard cock making his movements awkward. Louis smiles to himself and balls his fists, pumping them in the air and sending up a silent thanks to the heavens. He can’t believe how lucky he’s gotten. Harry wants him back. It’s his dream come true and he can’t wait for tomorrow, and all the other tomorrow’s that will come after.


	4. Wanna Be Yours

Harry stares at himself in the mirror, eyes taking in his appearance appraisingly. Louis has seen him in many variations of comfortable outfits, often with spit-up and other unidentified substances on his clothes, but he’s never seen him like this. In truth, he hasn’t dressed up for himself, or anybody else, since well before Luna’s birth. It’s not like there was ever a reason to. But tonight is different. Tonight he’s going all out.

He’s been thrumming with nervous energy for the last few hours as he counted down to their big date. It’s silly really. He doesn’t have anything to worry about, he knows that, Louis having made his intentions abundantly clear last night and again this morning as they shared their morning cuppa like always. The little touches and soft kisses were a new and welcome addition to their routine but they’d held themselves in check, Louis insisting that they wait until this evening no matter how much Harry had whined and pouted.

He’d been in a state when Hazel had arrived an hour ago, stressing about what to wear and worried that Luna would have one of her less than pleasant episodes. But Hazel had simply dismissed him and sent him off to get ready with a wave as Luna had smiled happily and burrowed into her neck. He’s so grateful that Luna seems to be settling into a calmer demeanour, and he acknowledges that he has Louis to thank for a lot of the positive changes in their lives.

He regards himself once more, his tight black trousers and polished black boots elongating his legs, the sheer black shirt with a pussy-bow and embroidered burgundy flowers extenuating his broad shoulders and leaving little to the imagination. His hair is styled perfectly, cascading ringlets tucked behind his ears, a strawberry gloss making his lips shine enticingly, and a hint of mascara framing his bottle-green eyes. 

He spritzes some cologne into the air and walks through the mist, the sweet flowery scent enveloping him, adding quick sprays to his wrists and neck for added allure. He opts for a couple of silver rings and his cross necklace on a long chain, tucking it under the bow of his shirt. Louis won’t be able to see it when he’s fully dressed, but he knows how good it will look against his skin once he’s naked and impaled on Louis’ cock which he sincerely hopes won’t be long after he arrives. When Louis said it last night Harry’s stomach had done a flip-flop. Riding Louis is a recurring fantasy he can’t get out of his head and the look of sheer hunger in Louis’ eyes as he’d uttered the words had confirmed he feels the same.

Harry glances at the clock on his bedside table in the reflection; only ten minutes to go. He takes one final look in the mirror and gives a curt nod: He’s ready.

~~~~

Louis is pacing. It’s ridiculous and yet he can’t seem to stop himself. Dinner is almost ready, the vegetables are in the oven, stewing in their juices, ready to be reheated, and the Asian greens are waiting in the steamer atop the stove. The star of the show is the beef which is slow-cooking in the red wine sauce with another hour to go before it shuts off. He’d have been a fool to think that they’d be able to make it through an entire meal before ripping each other’s clothes off, so he’d decided to prepare them a meal they could enjoy with just a few final touches no matter what time they finally make it into the dining room.

He had spent an inordinate amount of time choosing his outfit and styling his hair, which, again, ridiculous. Harry has seen him in various states, from sleep-rumpled to his work gear, and that one posh outfit he’d worn to the dinner a few weeks back for the Stables. But this is important. Aside from wanting to look hot, it’s a sign of respect for Harry. He knows that Harry will have gone all-out and he wants to show him how much this means to him, how serious he is about him. He doesn’t want to get ahead of himself but he very much hopes Harry will agree to starting a serious relationship with him after tonight.  _ Boyfriend _ sounds like a strange term for them to use at their ages, but if that’s what Harry wants, then that’s what he’ll call it. In truth, Louis would be more than happy to skip straight to  _ husband _ , but maybe he’ll save that for their second date. He just can’t imagine finding anyone as wonderful as Harry again and now that he has, he’s not going to let go.

He catches a glimpse of his reflection in the patio doors. He looks good, he thinks. No, he knows he does. He may not be a vain man but facts are facts. He spins slightly, eyeing his form and sliding a hand down over the curve of his arse, the black trousers hugging his curves in all the right places, feet left bare on the heated tiled floor. The light-grey turtleneck is a little warm for inside the house, but he’s hoping not to be wearing it for long and the way it accentuates his waist and up to his cheekbones and quiff is absolutely worth it. He’s gone without his contacts for tonight, choosing instead to wear his glasses. Harry’s reaction to seeing him in them was enough of a reason but it will also be more convenient later on. He’s secretly hoping that the night will end back at Harry’s for a sleepover after Hazel goes home and he doesn’t want the added hassle of having to sort out his contacts tonight or tomorrow morning.

There’s a soft knock at the door and Louis’ heart leaps into his throat, his palms suddenly sweaty and skin tingling in anticipation. He does a final scan of the room; candles, check, romantic music, check, flower centrepiece, check. He pads over to the front door, straightening his crinkle-free attire out of habit. “Fucking hell, Tomlinson. Pull yourself together,” he scolds himself out loud. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

The sight that greets him is more than even his over-imaginative brain could ever have conjured up. His jaw goes slack, mouth gaping open as his eyes rake over the man before him. Harry stands on the step, weight favouring one leg, hip cocked, and hands clasped in front of his crotch. His expression is demure, but there’s a hint of a devilish smile peeking out from underneath as he lets his eyes trail all over Louis’ body, undressing him piece by piece. Louis is going to fucking wreck him.

Louis snaps his jaw shut and narrows his eyes, a smile curling the corners of his mouth. “You look good enough to eat, H.”

Harry grins. “I hope I’m not the only thing on the menu.”

“No. But you’re definitely the first course.”

Harry waggles his eyebrows and Louis reaches out, grabbing Harry’s hands and pulling him inside, slamming the door behind them. “Louis!” Harry squeals with glee.

Louis shoves him up against the wall with a thud and crowds up into his space, pushing his thigh between Harry’s and pressing it into his crotch as he raises Harry’s hands above his head, holding them in place by his wrists. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” Louis says as he dives in and licks a stripe up Harry’s neck to just below his ear, tasting his sweet cologne on his tongue. “Been going out of my mind waiting for you.”

“God, Lou. Me too. Want you so badly,” Harry whines as he ruts against Louis’ thigh. “Take me to bed. Don’t wanna wait anymore.”

Louis takes a step back, releasing Harry’s hands and watching as they fall to his sides. Time hangs in the air between, charged and ready to ignite but Louis doesn’t want to wait any longer either. He grabs Harry's hand and drags him away from the wall, down the hallway, and into his bedroom, Harry giggling with delight the whole way.

Louis spins him around and pushes him down onto the bed, standing back and taking a hold of the hem of his turtleneck and pulling it off over his head, the cool air and arousal pebbling his nipples. Harry’s hands fly to his buttons but Harry is Louis’ present to unwrap.

“Nope. Don’t. You’re mine tonight.”

Harry sucks in a sharp breath and nods, balling his hands into fists and letting them come to rest on the covers beside his hips. He watches Louis with hungry, hooded eyelids as he dispenses with his trousers and briefs.

“Lou. Oh my god,” Harry says in awe as he trails his gaze over Louis’ naked form. “You’re so fit. I mean, I had an idea but… fucking  _ hell _ .”

Louis smirks and presses one knee onto the end of the bed, removing Harry’s boots and socks and throwing them over his shoulder earning a soft chuckle from Harry as he wiggles his toes. Louis lifts one foot up and traces a finger along the ticklish underside, Harry flexing it in response and trying to pull away. Louis lets it drop to the bed and crawls up, sitting on his heels beside Harry’s leg. He undoes the button and flies of his trousers, peeling them down his long legs and casting them aside.

“So gorgeous. These legs, damn. Can’t wait to have them wrapped around me,” Louis murmurs as he runs his hands up from Harry’s ankles to the edge of his briefs, Harry’s cock twitching in response. 

Louis shuffles further up the bed, leaning down to ghost a kiss over Harry’s lips. Harry cranes his neck up chasing more, but Louis pulls back wanting to tease him a bit even though every molecule in his body is screaming at him to just take him fast and hard.

“ _ Lou _ ,” Harry whines, bucking his hips off the bed.

“Patience, my love. Patience. All good things come to those who wait.”

Harry huffs out a breath and pouts beautifully. “You’re mean.”

“You won’t be saying that soon, I promise you that.”

Louis traces the tails of the bow laying down between Harry’s pecs, tugging on the end and letting the knot unravel in his fingers. He goes for the buttons next, deftly undoing each one to reveal more and more of the milky white expanse of Harry’s chest as it rises and falls, stuttering as with every brush of Louis’ fingertips. A silver cross on a thin chain lays in the dip between his collarbones, shining in the subdued light coming from the hallway.

Louis gets to the last button and Harry sucks in his stomach. “Tickles,” he rasps out, clearly affected and starts to shift his hips, undulating them rhythmically. 

The sheer material slides off his body, pooling at his sides as Louis runs his hands over Harry’s abdomen, rucking the shirt up under his armpits. He glides his hands back down Harry’s ribs earning a shudder as Harry worries his bottom lip between his teeth.

Louis allows himself a moment to admire the man beneath him; puffy nipples standing out from his flushed torso, dark, coarse hair forming an enticing line that starts just below his belly button and disappears under the waistband of his briefs. He needs to see more, needs to see all of him.

He tucks his fingers under the elastic, licking his lips as he peels them down Harry’s thighs, his hard cock springing free and slapping up onto his groin, the crown red and angry, pulsating, a bead of precome dripping from the tip. Louis can’t help the urge and he leans down and licks it off, salty to the taste.

“Mmmm…” Louis hums as he sees Harry’s balled fists in his periphery, knuckles white, the veins in his wrists protruding and strained. “Hands up on the headboard, love. Don’t let go.”

“Okay,” Harry nods and does as he’s told, pressing his palms into the quilted cushion, eyes fixed on Louis and watching every move he makes. Louis drags Harry’s briefs the rest of the way down and Harry kicks them away, flying through the air and landing somewhere on the dresser. He spreads his legs as wide as he can with Louis lying next to him, punching little circles with his hips, his cock spreading a glistening trail of precome on his lower belly.

Louis finds himself overwhelmed with options. It’s like a smorgasbord of delights just laid out for the taking. “Where to begin,” he murmurs. “I could start here,” he says, thumbing over one of Harry’s nipples and reaching over to give the other one a tight squeeze. “Play with them until they’re even more puffy and sore to the touch so you’d feel it tomorrow when your shirt moved against them.” Harry hisses and tries to pull away from the sensation but he’s got nowhere to go.

Louis rises up on his knees and slides between Harry’s spread legs, not releasing the grip he has on Harry’s nipples. He twists them both as he ducks down, licking a stripe up the underside of Harry’s cock as it bobs up to meet his mouth and away again. “Nrgggghh, Lou.”

“Or maybe I’ll just suck you off first. Get you all relaxed and begging for my cock.”

Harry writhes on the bed, thrashing his head from side to side as Louis continues to twist and turn his abused nipples. He’s not being gentle but that seems to be what Harry likes based on the obscene noises falling from his lips.

Louis pushes his knees into the backs of Harry’s thighs, forcing them apart as far as they’ll go. Harry hooks his feet around the backs of Louis’ knees as Louis leans down and takes Harry’s cock into his mouth. He circles the crown, massaging the sensitive spot under the head with his tongue. Harry starts to buck up reflexively but Louis just eases off, going with the motions. He builds a rhythm between his fingers and Harry’s thrusts, a litany of curses spilling from above him as Harry really starts to let himself go. He’s so responsive and Louis can’t get enough of him.

He slackens his jaw and lets Harry fuck up into his mouth. Harry’s huge, is the thing, so he doubts he can deepthroat him yet, although with practice he’s sure to do better. For now, he just fits what he can, letting Harry hit the back of his throat on every other thrust. 

Harry is barely making sense anymore, completely losing himself to the pleasure Louis is giving him. He’s never had a lover like this, open and unabashed, and so in tune with each other that it’s like they’re communicating without the need for words.

Harry’s hips start to stutter, he’s getting close. Louis looks up at him from under his eyelashes and Harry is straining his neck to watch him; lips bitten red and eyes glazed over as he follows the path of his cock sliding in and out of Louis’ mouth.

“God. You-you’re fucking obscene. Your mouth. Not- not gonna last,” Harry stammers out, breath hitching on every other word.

Louis just smirks as best he can with a mouthful of Harry and twists his nipples, holding them in place and sucks as hard as he can on Harry’s cock, taking him into the back of his throat and swallowing around him.

That’s all it takes and Harry flings his head back into the pillow, back arching off the bed and hands slamming against the headboard as he lets out a guttural cry in ecstasy. “Fuck! Ohmygod  _ ohmyGOD _ !”

Louis backs off slightly as Harry’s come fills his mouth, his saliva glands working overtime at the sudden rush of warm, salty fluid. He gulps down as much as he can, dribbles sneaking out and down his chin as he sucks and licks Harry through his orgasm. Harry’s body shudders and twitches with aftershocks as Louis eases off his nipples, tracing circles around his areolas and then laying his palms flat over his pecs to soothe them. Harry’s cock falls from his mouth as he collapses back onto the bed and Louis kisses a trail up over his stomach and collarbones, nuzzling into his neck and breathing in the sweet smell of Harry’s cologne mixed with sweat.

“So beautiful when you come apart,” Louis whispers into Harry’s skin. “Love the noises you make.”

Harry lowers his arms and pulls Louis against his chest, nosing at his cheek until he finds Louis’ lips. 

“Your mouth. Holy shit,” Harry groans as he licks into Louis’ mouth, chasing the taste of himself on Louis’ tongue. Harry comes back to himself and nudges Louis’ hard cock with his thigh pulling away from the kiss. “You didn’t get off, Lou. Want me to suck you?”

“Mmmmm… as appealing as that sounds, right now I just want to be inside you. Reckon you’re good to go again?” Louis asks, nibbling at his neck and rubbing his scruff along his jawline. 

The world is suddenly upended and Louis is flat on his back, Harry throwing his leg over and straddling him, hair haloing around his flushed cheeks. “Fuck yeah,” Harry murmurs with a cheeky raise of his eyebrows.

Louis smiles in awe; half at the shock of being so easily manhandled and half at the sight above him. How did he get this lucky? Harry is a vision. There’s simply no other way to describe it. His lips are swollen from being kissed and bitten, nipples taut and standing out from his chest, cock already hardening up again in interest and laying next to Louis’ own painfully hard length. It’s all kinds of wonderful and a little bit overwhelming.

Louis thumbs toward his bedside table. “Stuff’s in there. Grab it will you?”

Harry stretches over and pulls the drawer open, rifling around as Louis reaches between Harry’s legs and traces a dry finger around his hole, feeling it clench under his touch. 

Harry jolts and sucks in a sharp breath, glancing back at him over his shoulder. “Eager much?”

“Very. Can’t wait to get inside you,” Louis says and bucks his hips. “Hurry up, H.”

“Now who’s being impatient, eh?” Harry chides as he keeps searching in the drawer. “You know, if you had this more organized you wouldn’t have to- ah ha!”

Harry sits back on Louis' thighs and holds up the tube of lube and a condom in his hands, waving them about while his mouth forms into a maniacal grin. Louis snatches the lube from his hand and flips the cap, squeezing some out onto his fingers. “Lift up for me, love. Up here,” Louis says and pats his chest with his clean hand.

Harry’s eyes widen comically. “Yeah?”

“Mhmmm… grab the top of the headboard.”

Harry shuffles up and repositions himself as Louis slides down the bed a bit to line his face up with Harry’s hole. He lolls out his tongue and licks a long stripe over Harry’s rim and up to below his balls. The moan Harry emits is bordering on inhuman, sending a wave of arousal straight to Louis’ groin.

Louis toys with him for a bit, licking and sucking and scraping his teeth over the puckered skin coaxing the muscle to relax enough so he can push his tongue inside. By the time he slides the first finger in, Harry’s thighs are trembling with the effort of holding himself up. The second has him grinding down and spewing nonsense from above. He artfully avoids Harry’s prostate and once he has three fingers and Louis’ tongue working away at him mercilessly, Harry caves and starts begging Louis to fuck him.

“ _ Please _ . Please, Lou. M’ready,” Harry pleads, voice broken and raspy.

“Alright, Angel. So good for me,” Louis praises as he removes his fingers, guiding Harry back down to his lap. Harry looks exhausted, planting his hands on Louis’ chest to support his weight, hair hanging down, mouth agape, sweat glistening on his chest. Louis suspects this will either be quick, or he’ll need to take over, but at this point, he is more than on board with both options.

He grabs the condom from beside him and tears it open with his teeth, spitting out the corner as he rolls it down his cock, hissing at the sensation of being touched after so long focusing on Harry’s needs.

“God, you’re thick, Lou. Gonna feel so good,” Harry murmurs as he watches intently, pink tongue peeking out to lick his lips. It’s almost unbearably sexy and Louis refuses to wait another moment.

He lathers the condom in lube and holds the base of his cock, tapping Harry’s hip to get him to lift up as he chucks the tube away. “You ready?”

Harry nods and braces himself on the headboard, slowly lowering himself as Louis lines himself up, the tip of his cock nudging at Harry’s rim. He breaches the ring of muscle, the head popping inside as both men groan out in pleasure and relief at finally joining together in the most intimate way possible.

Harry’s hole sucks him in inch by inch, Louis staying still and letting Harry set the speed as his thighs grip tightly around Louis’ hips. “Oh god. Oh fuck,” Harry whines high in his throat as he bottoms out, fully seated in Louis’ lap, gasping for breath at the stretch. 

“Shit, you’re so tight, love. So perfect,” Louis says encouragingly, doing everything within his power to stay still and not thrust up into Harry hole and take what he so desperately wants.

Harry lets go of the headboard and Louis takes his hands, holding them up and letting Harry use him for balance. Harry leans back, neck elongating, chest rising and falling as he starts to swivel his hips in little figure-eights.

“Fuck. So full,” Harry whispers, seemingly overcome with the sensation. He lowers his head and gazes at Louis, pupils blown and a small smile playing on his lips. “Ready?”

Louis grins and nods. “Show me what you’ve got.”

Harry lifts up, holding the position for a few seconds and then slams back down. They both let out deep groans, Louis’ eyes rolling into the back of his head. He doesn’t have time to react before Harry is repeating the movement, harder this time. He builds a rhythm, the sounds of skin slapping on skin and heavy breathing reverberating through the quiet of the room and filling it to the brim. 

Harry adds little twists of his hips on the downward slide and Louis both sees, and hears, the moment he finds his prostate. “Fuck! Yes!”

Louis does all he can to support Harry’s weight, arms straining to hold him up as he bounces up and down with exacting precision, nailing that spot inside him every time. Louis is impressed with his stamina as Harry chases his release, cock slapping up onto his stomach and smearing precome over his skin.

He looks fucking gorgeous like this, using Louis to get himself off. “You were made for this,” Louis pants out. “Look at you. So fucking hot riding me like this. Couldn’t have dreamt you up in my wildest fantasies.”

“Wanna come.”

“Yeah? Yeah, take what you want. I’m all yours.”

Harry speeds up, eyes never leaving Louis’ and determination etched on his features. “So close.”

“Me too, babe. Me too.”

Louis thinks he might need to help out, meeting Harry’s drops with upward thrusts of his hips, but Harry just keeps going and going, never easing off his intensity. It’s the single most arousing thing Louis has ever felt and he wishes it could go on forever.

Louis feels the familiar pull in his gut, his orgasm building to its peak as Harry’s grip tightens, nails digging into the backs of Louis' hands. “Lou! I’m gonna- gonna come,” Harry shouts in warning.

On the next drop, Harry clenches around Louis so hard that Louis’ release is pulled out of his body, filling the condom as Harry lets out one final cry and spurts strings of sticky, white come onto Louis' chest. 

Louis refuses to close his eyes, wanting to imprint this moment into his memory for all eternity. Harry’s eyes are locked on his, bottom lip drained of all blood as his teeth dig into the flesh, body shuddering uncontrollably as he grinds his pelvis into Louis’ hips to ride through the aftershocks.

Louis feels exhausted which is ridiculous, Harry having done all the work, but he feels drained and sated and buzzing all at the same time. It’s a heady mix of sensations and one that Louis wants to repeat on a loop for the rest of his life.

“H, fuck. Oh my god,” Louis says in complete awe of what has just transpired.

“Lou,” Harry whimpers, a single tear falling down his cheek. Louis unclasps their hands, and wipes it away, pulling Harry down to his chest and cradling him in his arms.

“Babe. That was amazing. You’re amazing. Please don’t cry, sweetheart.” Louis rubs soothing circles on Harry’s back, whispering sweet words of praise in his ear as he brushes his hair off his face. “So good for me. Best I’ve ever had. Perfect. So perfect.”

Harry comes back to himself gradually, little hiccuping sobs and mewls as he burrows into Louis’ neck, pressing kisses into every inch of Louis’ skin that he can reach. He eventually lifts up enough for Louis’ cock to slip out of him. Louis should grab the condom to prevent his come ending up all over the bedsheets but he can’t be bothered, too focused on the man on top of him. 

“Lou?”

“Yeah, love?”

“I came untouched,” Harry says with a cute little giggle, the vibrations rattling through Louis’ chest. “Did you see?”

He sounds so innocent and proud of himself that it makes Louis chuckle. “Yes, darling, I did. Has that not happened before?”

Harry noses along Louis' jaw and looks up, balling his fists on Louis’ chest and propping his head up on his hands. “Nope. First time. It was… wow,” he breathes out.

“You were pretty impressive up there. Never had anyone ride me like that before.”

Harry blushes and smiles shyly. “I’ve been, uhm… practising. Lots of lunges and squats.”

“Have you now?” Louis asks with a grin. “Well, it was definitely worth the effort. Ten out of ten would recommend. Except you’re all mine. So no one will ever know how lucky I am.”

Harry beams at him, a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. “Oooohhhh… I’m yours am I?”

“If you’ll have me. What do you say?”

Harry pushes himself up Louis’ body and presses their lips together. “Yes. God, yes,” he says peppering kisses all over Louis’ face. “Wanna be yours. Only yours.”

Louis smiles and pulls Harry in tighter, rolling them over onto their sides and dragging the blanket up around their shoulders. He pulls the condom off and flings it onto the floor; cleaning up can be a problem for later. Right now he just wants to hold Harry close and never let him go, maybe for the rest of their lives.


	5. Epilogue

Harry waits under the tree on the edge of the playground, pushing the stroller back and forth to soothe Pippa as she sleeps. She’s rugged up against the cold in a soft blue fleece blanket, a little white beanie on her head and mittens on her tiny hands. She’s only been with them for a few weeks but it’s hard to remember what it was like before she made her arrival into their lives. It’s been so different this time around, having the loving support of his husband to help them through these difficult early stages; a far cry from what it had been like with Luna.

They’d decided to wait until Luna was in school before expanding their family, aside from the addition of their rescue dog, Jack, a senior golden retriever who had joined them two years ago. Louis wasn’t a carrier, so Harry had the joy of experiencing a second pregnancy, this one far less stressful than his previous one with Luna when he was weighed down with the emotional challenges of the legal side of things with Theodore and moving to a new home. This time he was able to really enjoy the experience, and having Louis by his side through it all had eased the burdens and allowed him to revel in the growing baby inside him.

“Hi, Harry,” Stella says with a wave as she wheels her own stroller up alongside.

“Hey, Stella. Hey, Leo,” Harry replies in greeting.

“Baby!” The toddler shouts as he peers in to look at Pippa, his big, puffy jacket restricting his movement resulting in a frustrated whine.

“Shhhhh, Leo,” Stella chastises. “Baby Pippa is sleeping.”

“Baby sleeping? Shhhhh,” Leo says, shaking his head.

“That’s right, sweetheart,” Harry says as he crouches down to Leo’s eye level. “Pippa is only a tiny baby and she needs lots and lots of sleep.”

“I’m a big boy. Only one sleep!” Leo says proudly, holding up his pointer finger.

“Is that right? You  _ are _ a big boy,” Harry says and looks up to Stella who is nodding.

“We’ve just dropped his morning nap,” she confirms. “Just the afternoon one now.”

Harry stands and rocks his stroller absentmindedly. “That’s great, Stella. Less time to get things done but hopefully he sleeps better at nighttime now?”

“Yeah, it’s made a huge difference. Oh! I wanted to tell you. We’re coming round to the gallery on Thursday, actually. Graham organized a sitter so we’re gonna head to the pub for dinner and stay at the B&B afterwards. Make a night of it.”

“Oooohhhh…” Harry says, raising his eyebrows. “Proper date and everything? Graham’s pulling out all the stops.”

Stella grins, leaning in conspiratorially. “Yeah. I think he reckons he’s gonna get lucky or something,” she says with a giggle.

Harry smirks. “Lucky man.”

“Lucky me,” she says with a wink as the bell sounds off, indicating the end of the school day.

The children pour out of the main doors in a wave of bobbing heads and squeals of delight. A mop of curly brown hair peeks above the crowd as Luna comes barreling towards him. He bends down and scoops her up in his arms twirling her around in the air. “Daddy!”

Harry props her on his hip and gazes down. “Well, hello there, munchkin. How was your day?”

“Awesome! We did drawing and I drew Papa and his horses as then Jeremy brought his froggy in for show ‘n tell and it got out!”

“Did it now? Gosh.”

“Yup! And it hippity-hopped on Miss Brady’s desk and she was  _ soooo _ frightened,” Luna says with a giggle.

“Sounds like a lot of fun.” Harry sets her down and she leans into Pippa’s stroller.

“Hi Pips,” she whispers. Kissing her fingertips and pressing them gently onto Pippa’s head.

“Alright. Let’s go home. Papa should be there already.”

They wander off toward the car and Harry buckles both of his precious children into their seats as Luna tells him more about her day. When they pull up outside their house, Louis’ car is parked in its spot and Harry gets a flutter in his stomach. Even after five years he still can’t wait to see him at the end of each day. He’s more in love than he had ever hoped and the feeling just keeps getting stronger.

There are a few other cars in the courtyard on the side sectioned off for the gallery and Harry smiles to himself. He’d always dreamt of having his own space and curating shows; helping new artists to gain exposure and interest in their work. He and Louis had decided to convert Louis’ home into the gallery space as it had better natural light and easier access from the street so they could maintain their own driveway on Harry’s side. It’s been a lot of work but so worth it. In the early days, Harry and Louis juggled it all themselves, but now they’ve been fortunate enough to work with an art college in the city where they have a rotation of students who come and volunteer as part of their extension program. It’s a win-win and was an absolute blessing during Harry’s pregnancy and now that Pippa’s here. 

Harry shuts off the engine and looks up as Louis comes striding out through the front door. Harry sighs as he takes his eyes over Louis’ toned body. He’s still the most gorgeous man he’s ever laid eyes on and Harry says a daily prayer to the heavens that he was brought into his life.

Louis rounds the car and opens up Luna’s door. “Hi, sweetheart. How was school?”

“Papa! There was a froggy!”

Luna regales Louis with the story of Jeremy’s escaping frog as Harry slides out of his seat and goes to grab Pippa. They wander into the house, happy chatter and laughter filling the space.

“Hi, babe. Missed you,” Louis says and presses a kiss to Harry’s lips.

Harry smiles and pats Louis on the bum with his free hand, Pippa cradled in his other arm. “Missed you too. I’ll just go and settle her down for a bit.”

“Alright. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Harry whispers before Louis is being dragged off by Luna to play.

Harry pads down to Pippa’s room and lays her on her back in the crib, listening as the voices of his precious family filter down the hallway. He takes off her beanie and she grumbles a bit, but Harry just soothes her with tummy rubs and she drifts off again, watching as she breathes in and out, her little chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. She’s a much calmer baby than Luna was, easily falling into a sleep and feeding routine that Harry is immensely grateful for.

He casts his mind back to those difficult first months with Luna, exhaustion and stress the norm until Louis came into their lives and made everything better. His husband, their Papa, the Baby Whisperer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, a kudos or comment or both would be lovely xx
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you’d like to reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/623989038122172416/the-baby-whisperer-by-jacaranda-bloom-explicit) that would be lovely!
> 
> PS If you'd like to be notified when I post other stories, you can subscribe [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/).


End file.
